Many people have experienced the phenomenon of a dry mouth and throat under various circumstances. For example, athletes such as runners or long-distance skiers who have undergone a prolonged period of exertion and rapid breathing may not salivate sufficiently to keep the mouth moist. People subjected to high stress and tension may also experience these symptoms. In hot, dry climates, the existence of a dry mouth and respiratory tract is quite common; indeed, entertainers in Las Vegas often suffer from "Vegas throat," which is caused by breathing hot air having a very low humidity and which occasionally is sufficiently serious to require cancellation of a singing engagement.
In addition to causing discomfort, lack of moisture in the mouth and respiratory tract may cause extended irritation to delicate tissues, increasing the risks of infection and chronic problems such as sinus difficulties. Accordingly, it is useful to have a device which can maintain humidity in the mouth during periods of extended activity, such as skiing, golfing, or running, or for use in any activity in desert-type climates.
The use of artificial absorptive devices in the mouth for various purposes is well-known. For example, Pierce et al, U.S. Pat. No. 321,847 issued July 7, 1885 describes a full dental plate having a small absorptive strip of perfumed or medicated material fastened into the suction cavity thereof. This device is not suitable for use for humidification purposes, since the volume of absorptive material is very small and since the absorptive material does not have sufficient communication with the inside of the mouth to allow substantial flow of water to the mouth. In addition, the Pierce device is not easily and conveniently removable, since it consists basically of a full set of false teeth.
Other devices for releasing medicaments or perfumes into the mouth are shown in Sipos, U.S. Pat. No 3,600,807, issued Aug. 24, 1971, and Greenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,909, issued Dec. 7, 1971. Sipos discloses a plug-like removable insert which may be embedded in a false tooth or other dental apparatus, and which can absorb breath-freshening liquid. This device is also too small to serve as a humidifier. Greenberg teaches a resilient, horseshoe-shaped medicine applicator which fits over the teeth and which releases controlled amounts of medicine to the teeth and gums. This device could not be useful as a humidifier in most social situations since it covers the wearer's teeth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which fits into the mouth relatively unobtrusively and which contains an absorptive medium for holding a liquid for humidifying the mouth and respiratory tract. It is a further object to provide such a device which can be quickly and easily inserted and removed by the wearer, and which can be recharged simply by taking a drink of water. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which will dispense small amounts of liquid into the mouth by application of slight upward pressure by the tongue of the wearer.